Taking Chances
by IAmVictorious1614
Summary: This is a Ramona/Jackson story. There will be a special guest and what will happen when this special guest gives Jackson girl advice. Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi Guys! I'm gonna attempt to write my first Fuller House fic. Ramona/Jackson. Jackson and Ramona are 15 in this. Enjoy!**

Ramona and Jackson are watching TV while everyone is out. Max is at a friends house, DJ and Kimmy are at work, Stefanie is on a date and Tommy is spending the day at the park with Jesse and Rebecca who are visiting for the week.

"Why cant I choose the show we watch for once?" Jackson asks.

"Because I already put a show on." Ramona replies like it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fine." Jackson answers. 'Why does she have to be so cute?' He wonders. He recently started having feelings for Ramona. At least he thinks they started recently. They may have been there all along. He is to scared to make a move and plus, how would everyone react if they started dating? Ramona probably doesn't like him like that anyway.

"Hey, you ok?' Ramona asks softly. At the sound of her voice, Jackson looked up.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He tells her. "Just thinking."

"Bout what?" she asks.

"Nothing." He replies.

"How can you think about nothing?" Ramona jokes.

"I am gonna go to bed, Ok?" He says, quickly dodging her question.

"Um, Ok." She replies, confused.

"Night." He says, as he runs up the stairs.

"Night." She whispers, slightly disappointed that he went to bed so early. She really hoped he would want to spend time with her. Guess not. She gets up, turns the Tv off and heads up to her room. She stops before entering and stares at Jackson and Max's bedroom door. 'Should I talk to him or just let him sleep?' She wonders. She puts her hand on the boys bedroom door but turns quickly and goes into her room. He said he was going to bed and she thinks she better let him sleep. No matter how badly she wanted to talk to him.

 _Jackson's POV_

I woke up late. Its summer so we are aloud to get up when we want and I woke up at 10. I went down stairs, still a bit awkward about seeing Ramona today. What will I tell her? I just got up and left in the middle of a conversation. Just my luck that everyone was gone by the time I got down stairs. Except Ramona. She is standing in the kitchen, looking out the window. A cup of coffee in her hands. I just stand there. She is so pretty and my breath catches in my throat when I see her. Suddenly, a knock comes from the front door. Ramona turns and see's me.

"You gonna get that or am I?" she asks. I don't even say anything. I just jog to the door and open it. I cant believe my eyes when I see who it was.

 **A/N: I know its kind of short but I thought that would be a good place to leave it. I have been writing a lot of one-shots lately and I wanted to start a Multi-chapter. This was an idea that would not get out of my head so I thought maybe I should share it with you guys. Hopefully, I can get another chapter done by tomorrow, well today technically because it is 2:05am. Anyway, till the next chapter. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I realized that I put Tommy, Jesse and Rebecca at the park when it was night time. Just pretend they were somewhere that makes more sense. Anyway, there will be a special guest in this chapter. Enjoy!**

 _Jackson's POV_

"Aunt Michelle!" I yell when I see her at the door. I am very close with my aunt but I hardly ever see her. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I had some time off work. So, I thought maybe I could come visit." Aunt Michelle answers me.

"Michelle?" Ramona asks, coming into the living room.

"Hey, Ramona." My aunt answers, giving us both hugs.

"Hey!" Ramona replies.

"So, where is everyone?" She asks us.

"All of them are out somewhere." Ramona answers.

"They should all be back soon." I add.

"Ok, well does anyone know where I'm gonna be sleeping? I got a lot of bags here." Aunt Michelle asks.

"Uh, Your gonna have to ask my mom." I tell her. "You can put your stuff over there for now."

"Thanks kid." She replies. She grabs her bags and sets them down inside. "Almost forgot. I have presents!"

"Cool!" Ramona and I say at the same time. She hands Ramona a pink and purple sparkly gift bag and me a blue chevron print bag. We sit on the couch and Ramona opens hers first.

"Wow! This is so pretty!" She yells, as she holds up a blue patterned mini skirt and matching crop top.

"Do you like it? I designed it." Aunt Michelle says.

"Like it? I love it!" Ramona answers. "I'm going to put it on." She squeals.

"Wait, let Jackson open his gift first." Michelle answers. I open my gift. It is a pair of dark blue beats headphones.

"Sweet! I have been wanting these forever! Thanks Aunt Michelle." I say giving her a hug.

"Yeah, yeah cool. Can I go get changed now?" Ramon asks impatiently.

"Yes, go ahead." I say. A few minutes later, Ramona comes bouncing down the stairs. She looks beautiful. I just sat there staring at her.

"You look amazing!" At the sound of my Aunts voice, I snap out of it.

"Yeah, you do." I say, a bit breathless. I hope no one noticed.

 _Ramona's POV_

I love my new outfit! When Jackson saw me in it he just kept staring at me. When he finally said something, he sounded distracted. Did he really think it looked good? I hope so.

"Do you guys have ice cream?" Michelle says as she stands up.

"Yeah, Rocky Road and Vanilla." I say as I follow her into the kitchen. Jackson comes too.

"What kind would you guys like? I am having Rocky Road." She says.

"Rocky Road sounds good." I say. Jackson agrees with me. She serves our ice cream and we all sit at the table to eat and talk. We agree that when everyone gets back, Michelle will hide and when we give the signal she will come out and surprise everyone. Since I am wearing my gift, Jackson will have to be the one to give the signal.

1 hour later…

We hear the door open and everyone's voices. Michelle and I wait in the kitchen while Jackson runs to the living room and announces that we have a surprise. We walk into the living room and everyone screams. No one has seen Michelle in years.

"When did you get here? How long are you staying?" DJ asks her.

"I got here around 10 and I can stay for a week if that's ok?" Michelle answers her older sister.

"You are staying with me in my room!" Stef yells.

"No fair!" DJ complains.

"I called her first." Stef says.

"She did ask first, Deej." Michelle interrupts.

"Ok fine." DJ says.

"I have presents!" Michelle says.

"Can you wait just a minute while I put Tommy in his crib? He fell asleep." Jesse asks.

"You got it, dude." Michelle replies to her uncle. Everyone opens there presents, girls getting clothes Michelle made and guys getting something cool that is not clothes. After presents everyone chooses a movie and DJ orders pizza. By the time the movie is over and everyone is done eating, it is getting late and everyone goes to bed. Except Jackson and Michelle who are planning to stay up late to catch up. They have always been really close. I go on Facebook on my phone when I get to my room.

 _Jackson's POV_

I am sitting up with my Aunt Michelle. We are planning on catching up but as soon as everyone is goon she takes me by surprise.

"So, spill." She says.

"Spill what?" I say.

"You like Ramona. Spill the details." She says. My jaw drops.

"I-I uh I d-don't like…Ok how did you know? Was I that obvious?" I say, giving up.

"Its only obvious to me because I'm good at this stuff. I doubt anyone else can tell. Are you gonna give me details or not?" She says, impatiently.

"Well, I started crushing hard on her about a month ago. The feelings could have been there all along though." I confess.

"Awe. Why haven't you made a move?" She asks.

"Don't be ridiculous. Ramona doesn't like me like that." I tell her.

"Well, it sure seems like she does to me." She says.

"Really?" I cant believe what I'm hearing. She was right about me, could she be right about her to?

"Yeah, the way she was looking for your approval on the outfit and how she stands as close as possible to you as she can. I am willing to put money on it." My aunt says.

"She was asking for your approval too. And she doesn't stand that close to me, does she?" I question.

"She my have ask both of us but she was looking directly at you. And she stands _really_ close to you."

"Even if she does like me, what would everyone think if we dated?" I ask.

"If you want to try. I will handle the fam." She says.

"Really?"

"Yeah. But if your gonna ask her out. Do it right. Don't ask her on a date because you already know her really well. Dates are usually used to get to know a person. Ask her to be your girlfriend." She suggests.

"Ok." I say. "I will do it. I have a plan."

"Ok good luck." She says as I run up the stairs.

 **A/N: Ok that was much longer. What do you guys think? Do you think this will go good or bad? Hopefully, I will have the next chapter up by tomorrow. Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3 already! This is going quick. What will Jackson's plan be? Enjoy!**

 _Jackson's POV_

I rush up the stairs and stop in front of Ramona's door. What am I thinking? I cant just rush in her room at 1:00am and ask her to be my girlfriend. I go into my room to come up with a new plan. What if I get everyone out of the house tomorrow? No that wont work. I am just gonna go with my original plan. I walk out of my room as quiet as possible so I don't wake up Max. I take a deep breath and knock on Ramona's door quietly. I hear foot steps and then the door opens to reveal a sleepy Ramona. She looks so cute.

"You wake me up for a reason?" Ramona laughs.

"I-I can I come in?" I ask, attempting not to stutter and failing miserably.

"I guess." Ramona answers. I walk in and she shuts the door behind me. We sit on her bed and I feel my heart speed up. Here it goes.

"Ramona, I really like you and I just wanted to ask, Will you be my g-girlfriend?" I say, stuttering on the last word. She doesn't say anything. She just leans in and kisses me.

"Yes." She whispers. I kiss her again gently. This is amazing and so not what I expected.

"Well that was all I wanted to say." I say with a smile. I'm probably grinning like an idiot but I don't care.

"Its 1:30 in the morning, you know." She laughs and looks down with a smile on her face too.

"Yeah I know. Sorry I woke you up." I say, blushing more than I was before.

"Don't be sorry. It was perfect. Very romantic." She says quietly, glancing up at me. "But what do we tell everyone?"

"Aunt Michelle was the one that told me to go for it and ask you. She said she would handle them." I tell her.

"Ok. We should get up early so we can spend some time together before everyone gets up." She suggests.

"Good idea. They wont be up until like 10ish so we could wake up at 7 if you want?"

"Yeah. That sounds good. Now we should get some sleep." She says.

"Ok. Night." I kiss her once more and head to my room.

"Finally." I hear her say when I shut her door. I smile and head to my room.

 _Ramona's POV_

"Finally." I say when he leaves. I cant believe that Jackson is my boyfriend. I really cant believe how he asked me. It was so sweet. I drift off to sleep with only one thing on my mind. _Jackson._

I wake up to the sound of my alarm. I set it for 6:30 so I can get ready. I don't wanna try too hard so I put on a cute sundress and brush my hair. I throw on a little mascara but that's it for makeup. With one last look in the mirror, I leave my room and head down stairs. As I enter the kitchen, I smell coffee already made. Did he really get up early to make coffee? I walk in and see him standing at the coffee machine. I clear my throat to get his attention.

"Hey." He says. He is looking at me with wide eyes.

"Hi. You made coffee?" I say still standing on the last step, biting my lip. I do that when I'm nervous.

"Yeah, you coming over here?" He asks, with a smirk.

"Is it weird that I'm nervous?" I ask him with a giggle.

"Not at all, I am too." He assures me. He walks over to me and holds out his hand. I take his hand with a smile.

"Come on." He says. He leads me over to the counter and hands me some coffee. "I hope I made it right."

"It tastes perfect." I Say with a laugh. I set my cup down on the counter beside me and wrap my arms around his neck. As I press my lips to his, I feel all of my nervousness melt away. The kiss ends and he smiles at me.

"You don't know how long I have been waiting to be able to kiss you." He says.

"Maybe as long as I have been waiting to kiss you?" I ask. We both smile.

"You hungry?" He asks as he turns to look in the fridge. I hop up onto the counter.

"A little." I admit. He grabs some bacon from the freezer. "You know, you're the only one that makes bacon the way I like it."

"Really? Is that why you only eat bacon when I cook breakfast?" He asks sarcastically. I laugh. He grabs a pan from the cupboard and starts cooking the bacon.

"Its weird. I don't feel nervous anymore." I say.

"Me either." He says as he turns around and kisses me.

"This is nice." I say. He agrees and turns to finish the bacon. While he is cooking I sit there swinging my feet back and forth, watching him. How did my life get so good?

"Bacon's ready." He says as he puts it on a plate and turns to set it on the counter beside me. I take a piece and take a small bite.

"You gonna eat?" I ask. He takes a little piece and smiles at me.

"You look really pretty today, by the way." He compliments me. I blush.

"Thanks." I say. Just then we here a noise behind us.

"I see it went well last night." A voice says. We turn and see Michelle standing behind us.

"Yeah, we woke up early so we could spend some time together." Jackson tells her.

"You guys are so cute. I was just getting some water and then heading back to my room to work on some stuff." She says as she gets a glass and fills it. "See ya." She laughs and leaves the room. Me and Jackson laugh.

"So, what do you want to do?" Jackson asks me.

"I don't know. What time is it?" I answer.

"8:30. Wow we have been up for a while."

"Yeah, do you wanna take our coffee to the back porch?" I suggest.

"Sounds good. Lets go." He helps me off the counter and we head outside. We cuddle up on the swing, talking and stealing a kiss or two here and there. After about a hour, we go inside to clean up before everyone gets up.

 **A/N: I would have kept going on this chapter but I thought that was a good way to end. What do you guys think? Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I don't know when Max's actual birthday is but I am going to put it in this chapter or the next one. Enjoy!**

 _Jackson's POV_

Ramona and I are on present wrapping duty. Max's birthday is tomorrow and everyone is really busy. We all split up jobs and Ramona volunteered us to wrap everyone's gifts.

"Where do you guys wanna work? It has to be somewhere Max wont walk in and spoil everything." Mom asks us.

"We can work in my room." Ramona suggests.

"Ok. But make sure you lock the door." Mom says. I suddenly realize why Ramona signed us up for this job.

"Will do." Ramona says. We have everyone bring there gifts to Ramona's room and Mom brings us Wrapping paper, tape and scissors.

"Ok, there are a lot of gifts here." I say after everyone is gone. Everyone bought at least 3 gifts. Mom bought 5 though, So there is about 17.

"I'd say." Ramona says, eyes wide. "Did you lock the door."

"Yeah." I say. "Seriously how many different types of wrapping paper do we need?"

"Apparently a lot. We should get started." She replies.

"Yeah or I could do this…" I say as I kiss her.

"That works too." She says with a smile. I hand her some wrapping paper and we sit down on the floor to begin wrapping the gifts. After about 5 gifts my hands started to hurt.

"Hey, you wanna take a break?" I ask.

"And do what?" Ramona asks. She has a point.

"I don't know." I say. "Talk?"

"Sure." She says.

"So, when should we tell everyone about us?" I ask, as I slide over beside her.

"How bout tonight?" She catches me by surprise.

"Why so soon?"

"Well it would be easier then hiding it. And if we tell them tonight we can dance together at the party tomorrow. Btw remind me to thank your brother for requesting a dance party." She laughs. Again she has a point.

"How about we tell them at dinner?" I ask. We start wrapping more gifts.

"That sounds good. Everyone will be there and it will be easier then saying something in front of a group of people at the party." She praises.

"So that's settled." I say, as we finish wrapping the gifts.

"Finally done." Ramona sighs.

"Yeah." I say. I get an idea. "Come here." She comes over to me and I kiss her. We are leaning on the door, kissing, when someone knocks. Loud. We jump apart, neither of us able to breathe.

"Yeah." I say, once I catch my breath.

"Hey, its me." Aunt Michelle calls from the other side of the door. I let her in. "What was going on?"

"Nothing." We both say.

"Mmmhmm." She smiles. "I was just coming to see how the presents were going."

"We are finished. Anything else that we should do?" Ramona asks.

"Actually, would you guys mind helping me with dinner? DJ and Stef took Max to pick something up." She asks.

"Yeah of course. Where is Rebecca, Jesse and my mom?" Ramona replies.

"All still working on there jobs."

"Ok, lets go." Ramona says, as she grabs my hand and pulls me out the door.

 _Ramona's POV_

"What are we making?" I ask. I don't know a lot a bout cooking.

"Hamburgers. Simple enough." Jackson says, reading the recipe.

"I don't cook. Any chance you guys can?" Michelle asks.

"I don't but Jackson does." I say, smiling at my boyfriend.

"Yeah, just follow the directions I give you and we should be fine." He assures us.

"Ok." Both Michelle and I say at the same time.

"Ok. Aunt Michelle, take this ground beef and form it into round, flat patties. Make sure there about an inch thick. Ramona, Can you chop these veggies?" Jackson asks us, handing us the food. "Are we using the barbeque?"

"Yeah." Michelle says.

"Ok. I'm going to go and start the barbeque. Bring the patties out when your done. And Ramona, When your done with the vegetables put them in a large bowl and make a salad. It shouldn't take long." Jackson says as he heads out the door. I finish the salad and Michelle asks me to take out some patties. I grab the plate with them on it and turn to take them outside.

"Bring back the plate when your done." I hear her call to me. I nod. I hand Jackson the plate and lean against the wall next to him.

"So, how's it going so far?" I ask after a minute.

"So far so good." He says.

"You look cute when you cook, y'know." I flirt.

"And you look cute when you try to distract me." He says as he turns and kisses me.

"Ok, I gotta cook these." He says pecking me on the lips once more. Take the plate back to Michelle, please."

"Of course." I say taking the plate. I turn to head in when he grabs my hand and kisses my cheek. I roll my eyes and go in the house.

"God you guys are goals." Michelle says to me. Obviously she was watching from the window.

"I know." I say with a sigh.

"Do you love him?" She asks, as I sit down at the table.

"You know what? I think I do." I say, grinning from ear to ear.

"I think he loves you too." She says. She picks up the newly filled plate and motions for me to get the salad. We go outside and I set the salad on the table. Jackson finishes the hamburgers and brings them to the table as well. Just then, DJ and Stef come in the back gate. Along with Jesse and Rebecca's twins, Joey and his family and Danny and his wife. Jackson and I share a nervous look. What are they doing here? They were not suppose to be here tonight. Now we have to tell everyone that we are together. After hugs, Jackson pulls me into the house. We make sure no one can here us and then…

"What the hell are they doing here?" I whisper-yell.

"I don't know. I guess for the party? Do you still wanna tell everyone?" He asks.

"I think we should." I say. "Plus, Michelle has our back."

"That's true. Are you ready?" He asks. I give him a quick kiss and we go back outside.

5 minutes into dinner…

I see Michelle wink at us. We came up with this sign as a way to tell us when a good time was. I turn to Jackson.

"You ready?" I whisper in his ear. He nods his head and we stand up.

"Excuse me, can everyone listen for a minute?" He starts. Michelle gives us a thumbs up. "Uh, W-we have an announcement. Ramona and I a-are boyfriend and g-girlfriend."

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter. What did you think? Do you think everyone will be supportive or will they hate the idea? Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you aliqueen16 for your feedback. Lets get on with the last chapter. Enjoy!**

 _Jackson's POV_

"Uh, W-we have an announcement. Ramona and I a-are boyfriend and g-girlfriend." I say. Everyone is just staring at us. I look at Michelle for reassurance. She looks just as confused.

"Finally!" Max yells. Everyone just looks at him. "What?"

"Is anyone else gonna say something?" Ramona asks, nervously. She squeezes my hand.

"Well I think its great." Aunt Stef says.

"Me too." Says Kimmy.

"H-how long has this been going on?" Mom asks. I feel Ramona tense up beside me.

"Since last night." I say.

"Oh." Is all she said.

"Are you mad?" Ramona asks, quietly. She is half hidden behind me.

"I'm not mad. I just don't think its very appropriate." She answers. Suddenly, Aunt Michelle stands up.

"I don't see how its not appropriate." She says.

"Can we just call a family meeting tonight after dinner and talk then? Just Me, Jackson, Ramona, Stef, Kimmy and Michelle?" Mom asks. We all agree and finish eating.

After dinner, we went to the living room for the meeting. Mom requested that everyone else stay out of it for now.

"Ok, we are gonna hear Jackson and Ramona out. Then we will have other peoples thoughts." My mom says. "Go ahead."

"Um, well we have liked each other for a while and Aunt Michelle told me I should go for it. So, last night I asked her to be my girlfriend. And she said yes." I explain. Ramona still has my hand.

"Michelle, this is your fault?" Mom asks.

"I just told him he should go for it after he told me how he felt. I don't see the problem." Aunt Michelle defends.

"The problem is they are teenagers that live together. Its inappropriate." Mom says. "Even if that wasn't the case, What if they broke up? It would be awkward for them."

"As for the inappropriate, they are good kids and you know you can trust them. And the whole breaking up thing, I think that is a risk they are willing to take." Aunt Michelle looks over at us and we both nod.

"If I could just pipe in here, I agree with Michelle." Aunt Stef says. "You can trust them and if they are willing to take this chance then I think you should let them."

"Deej, I agree too." Kimmy states.

"Ok, I'm obviously out numbered. But I see your point and I agree." Mom says.

"Wait, really." I ask.

"Yeah. But promise me I can trust you?"

"Promise." We both say.

"Ok, its settled then. Congratulations I guess?" She adds.

"Thanks." I say as Ramona and I hug everyone.

"Just wait till you see how cute they are together. They are so goals." My Aunt Michelle says. We all head back into the kitchen. Just as we suspected, everyone was listening at the door. I see Ramona biting her lip and I realize she is nervous. With everyone's attention on us, I understand why. I tighten my grip on her and she smiles a bit.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Grandpa says, as him and his wife head to the living room, where air mattresses are set up for everyone without a room. Joey's annoying kids are in Max and my room, which sucks.

"Yeah kids, time for bed." Joey says, as him and his wife take them up stairs. Everyone goes to bed, leaving Ramona and I in the kitchen.

"You ok?" I say, taking her hand.

"Yeah. That was just weird." She laughs.

"It was. Wanna go watch tv in your room?" I ask, not wanting to be around the tiny brats and wanting to spend time with her.

"Sounds good to me." She says, while pulling me up the stairs. We get to her room and cuddle up on her bed. She turns on the tv and flips through the channels until she finds something to watch. A little while later, we were kissing when Max barges in.

"I cant take it anymore! They wont stop jumping on me!" He tells us. I roll my eyes. Of course he would interrupt us.

"That's why I am hiding out in here." I state.

"Can I stay in here too?" He asks, giving Ramona puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, if you don't mind this…" She says, grabbing my face and kissing me. "It will be happening a lot."

"I always enjoy a good show." He says with a grin. Well, that backfired.

"Please just go to sleep." I say.

"Ok." He says as Ramona hands him a blanket and pillow for the floor. As soon as he falls asleep, we continue to kiss and flirt. Soon, we hear the kids in my room go silent.

"I guess I should take Max back to our room." I say. Ramona fake pouts.

"Ok, see you in the morning." She says and gives me one last kiss. I grab Max and go to our room as quietly as possible.

 _Ramona's POV_

The next morning, I wake up at 5:00am. I know no one will be up so I try to go back to sleep. It doesn't work so I decide to see if Jackson is up. I walk out of my room as quietly as I can and enter their room. Its dark so its hard not to trip over Joeys kids. Finally, I make it to Jackson's bed and shake him awake.

"Ramona?" He asks.

"Yeah, I cant sleep." I say. He slides over so I can sit beside him.

"Do you want to sleep in here for the rest of the night? I cant promise they wont wake you up, though." He gestures to the kids.

"Yeah." He lifts the covers and I slide in beside him.

"Go to sleep." He whispers and kisses my forehead. I feel so safe in his arms that I almost immediately fall asleep.

"Why is Ramona in here?" I hear a kid yell. I open my eyes to Joan, Joey's daughter standing right in front of me. I look at the clock and it says 9:00am. I nudge Jackson to wake him up. He opens his eyes and looks at the girl.

"What do you want?" He asks the kid.

"I'm board." Joan states.

"I'm gonna go get dressed." I say. Just as I stand up. I notice that all of Joey's kids are awake and so is Max. Jackson pulls me back to the bed for a kiss.

"Ewwwwww!" All the kids except Max said. I roll my eyes.

"I have an idea. Why don't you guys go wake up all the adults." Jackson says. All the kids except Max again, run screaming out of the room.

"I cant even sleep in on my birthday!" Max says, as he falls backwards on his bed.

"Hey, get up kid. You need to be ready for your party." I say and throw a pillow at him. He gets up and goes down stairs. Jackson pulls me back again and kisses me.

"I really should go get dressed." I say and peck him on the lips.

"Yeah I should get up." He says, as I leave the room and go to mine. I put on a frilly, pink tank top and a pair of denim short shorts. I do my mascara and grab a hairband. As I walk into the kitchen, I am putting my air into a pony tail. Everyone is sitting at the table already and I cant help but wonder where we got all the chairs. I see Jackson at the counter and walk over to him.

"Hey." He says as he pulls me into a hug. He kisses me.

"Hi." I say quietly. Everyone is staring at us.

"That is gonna take some getting used to." DJ says. Everyone nods in agreement.

"Well get used to it." Jackson says as he kisses my forehead and walk to the cupboard to get a bowl for cereal. Everyone continues eating and talking.

"How did you sleep?" Jackson asks me.

"You mean after I came into your room? Better." I say as he hands me a coffee.

"Good." He says, taking my hand.

A couple hours later…

"I cant believe Max has set a dress code." I laugh.

"Well it is a dance party." Jackson says. We are in my room trying to figure out what I should wear.

"What about this?" I ask, holding up a flowy, knee length, red dress and a thick black belt.

"You look great in everything." He says.

"You're a big help." I say sarcastically.

"Well, its true. I think you should wear it." He tells me.

"Ok." I say.

"Jackson!" Max calls from the other room. Jackson goes over to see what he wants while I change. I curl my hair and put on some red lipstick. After I am ready, I go over to the other room to see what the boys think.

"Well, what do you think?" I ask, walking in. Jackson turns and his eyes go wide.

"Wow." He says, walking over to me and putting his arm around me.

"You look great. What shoes are you wearing?" Max asks. I hold up some red, lace flats. "Nice." Max says and I head downstairs to wait for the boys to get dressed.

"Ramona, you look great." Mom says as I come down the stairs.

"Thanks." I say, sitting on the couch. "So, how many people are we expecting today?"

"His whole class and some of there parents and older siblings. At least you guys wont be the only teenagers there." DJ tells me.

"Hopefully none of mine and Jackson's friends come. We haven't told them about us dating yet." I say, a bit panicked.

"I doubt it." DJ assures. Just then the boys come down the stairs. Jackson walks over and sits beside me on the couch.

"Thanks for making sure the upstairs was off limits for Joey's kids while we got ready, Mom." Jackson says.

"No problem." She says. Suddenly, an alarm on her phone goes of, saying that its almost party time.

"Ok, everyone outside. Ramona and Jackson, can you stay in here to get the door?" DJ asks.

"Yeah." I say. 5 minutes later, we hear a knock at the door. I get up and open it. Jackson directs everyone to the backyard and we sit back down to wait.

"I would love to kiss you right now but I don't want to mess up your lipstick." He says with a smile.

"Lucky for you, they make kiss proof lipsticks now." I say pulling him in for a kiss.

"Very lucky." He grins and kisses me again. There is another knock on the door. Jackson answers it.

"Hey, Jackson." I here someone say from the door. I get up to see who it is. _Bobby Popko._

"Uh, Hi. What are you doing here?" Jackson asks.

"My little cousin, Jessica, goes to school with Max. I had to bring her here." He says.

"Are you staying?" I ask.

"If you want me too." He flirts. Gross.

"I don't think you would have much fun. Its an 8 year olds party." I say, trying to brush it off.

"Well your all dressed up and its Max. Max probably planned something awesome. I think I will stay." Bobby tells us. I glance at Jackson.

"Whatever. Party is out back." Jackson directs. He seems a little mad that Bobby was flirting with me. Cant blame him because I'm mad too. Bobby leaves the room.

"This isn't good. What do we tell him?" I ask Jackson.

"Maybe we should just tell him. It will get him to stop flirting with you." Jackson says.

"Good point. We should just tell him." I say. For the next 30 minutes, we sit there opening the door. Finally, we go out back to the party.

"Do you see him?" I ask.

"Yeah, over there." Jackson points out. We make our way over to him.

"Hey, Bobby. I thought we should let you know that Ramona and I are dating." Jackson blurts out before I can stop him.

"Wait, what?" He asks. "How are you aloud to date? You live in the same house." He states.

"Our parents trust us." I say. Jackson grabs my hand.

"I love this song. Come on lets dance." I say, pulling him to the dance floor. It's a slow song but luckily the dance steps I taught him before the party stuck.

"That was awkward." Jackson laughs.

"Yeah. But did you think it was gonna go any different? He has a huge crush on me." I tell him.

"That is true." He agrees. "You look so pretty."

"Awe." I say as he kisses me. The song ends and he pulls me to the side.

"That was fun." He says. I agree. "Is it mean that I found the look on Bobby's face, when I kissed you, funny."

"No, I found it quite funny myself." I laugh. The party continues for a couple more hours, then everyone leaves. Jackson pulls me into the kitchen.

"Today was fun." He admits.

"It was." I agree.

"So, there is something I have been dying to tell you." He says, a little nervous.

"What's that?" I ask.

"I love you." He says.

"I-I love you too." I say, a bit shocked. He kisses me and I cant help but feel like I'm floating.

"Wow." Michelle says from behind us. I jump at the sound of her voice. She laughs.

"Continue. I was just grabbing my purse from in here." She says, picking up her purse and leaving. We smile and kiss again. I am so happy. I cant believe that this all started with us just taking chances.

 **A/N: This is probably the longest chapter I have ever wrote. Its longer than all my one-shots as well. If anyone is confused by the ending sentence, there relationship started with Jackson taking a chance and asking her to be his girlfriend and Ramona took a chance when she kissed him and said yes. I thought it was a clever way to end the story.**


	6. AN

**A/N: Hey Guys, I have been getting some requests to continue with this story. How many people want me to? Review or PM me if you want me to continue and if enough people want me to I will continue. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: You guys wanted me to continue so I hope this is good enough. I dont really know where its going now but I will try. I'm kinda excited to continue this story because I love the plot and its fun to write about characters that are my age. Enjoy!**

 _Jackson's POV_

Its the morning after Max's Party, and everyone is up early. Joey and his family are staying one more night and Jesse, Becky, the twins and Pamela are staying two more nights. Grandpa and his wife are leaving tonight and Aunt michelle is suppose to leave in two days. I really wish Aunt Michelle wouldnt leave but I guess she does have to work. Im so lost in thought that I dont see her walk up to me.

"Hey, Jackson." Aunt Michelle says. She scares me and I jump.

"Geez, Aunt Michelle. You just scared the crap out of me." I say trying to breathe again.

"Sorry, Bud. Whats up?" She asks.

"Not much. Just thinking." I reply.

"What are you thinking about?" She presses.

"About you leaving in two days. I always miss you so much. I dont want you to leave." I say and hug her.

"Awe, I wish I didnt have to leave either but I have work." She tells me.

"I know. Will you come visit more often?" I ask.

"I will definantly try." She says. "Crap, I told your mom that I would bring her lunch at work. I gotta go."

"Ok" I watch her leave and decide to go find Ramona. She was suppose to be helping Kimmy with something so the first place I check is Kimmy's room. I knock lightly but when there is no answer I try again. Harder this time. Finally, I hear someone invite me in.

"Hey Ramona." I say and peck her on the lips. "Whats with the loud music? And Where is your mom?"

"Its a fashion show. We are trying to figure out what my mom should wear tonight. The 'she wolf pack' is going out. Plus Becky and Michelle." She informs me.

"Oh." Is all I can say before Kimmy comes out in the strangest outfit ever.

"So, what do you guys think?" She asks.

"Its made out of skittles..." Ramona says. She looks very confused. She glances at me and I realize they want my imput.

"Well, Um, Where are you going?" I ask to give the elusion that it would be good if at the right place. When in reality, its horrible and probably sticky.

"The movies and for drinks afterwards." She says.

"See, that wouldnt work cause the movies dont alow you to bring in outside food." I say. I am glad I didnt need to lie.

"Thats true. Ooh I got the perfect one." She says as she runs in to change. Me and Ramona look at each other and burst out laughing.

"I dont think anyone in history has wore a dress that violates the 'No Outside Food' policy at the movies before." Ramona comments and we laugh some more. Kimmy comes out in the next dress. Its made of balloons.

"How are you gonna sit down?" Ramona asks her mom. I nod to show I agree.

"True." She starts to leave to change again when Ramona stops her.

"Why dont you borrow a dress from Stef?" She asks.

"I dont know, her dresses are boring." Kimmy says making a face.

"Glue stuff on?" I ask, just wanting her to pick a dress.

"Ooh! Good Idea. Thanks guys!" She yells as she runs down stairs.

 **A/N: Ok, short chapter but I hope its good. I will try to update again soon. Thank you guys for reviewing and inspiring me to write more. This should be better now that I am a more experienced writer. Next chapter will have more Jamona fluff. Review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey Guys! I know it took me forever to update but I started watching Stranger Things and got addicted. Now I have run out of episodes and have nothing to distract me so here we go. Enjoy!**

 _Ramona's POV_

Jackson and I finally get out of mom's room. That women has a lot of crazy dresses.

"You hungry?" Jackson asks.

"Yeah. Wanna go to the kitchen and get food?" I reply. He nods and we go to the kitchen. I look in the fridge and he looks in the cupboard.

"What do you want to eat?" Jackson asks. But before I can answer, we here Joey call us from upstairs. We run up the stairs to find him.

"What?" Jackson asks. Joey jestures to his kids. All of them in bed, whining. "Can you guys sit with them while I go call Ginger?"

"Yeah sure. Are they ok?" I ask. Ginger is his wife who left yesterday because she had to work.

"Yeah just sick. We might have to leave early." He replies as he leaves to call his wife.

"Ramona?" Lewis, Joey's second oldest says.

"Yes?" I reply.

"Can you get me water?" He asks.

"I guess. Jackson, watch them." I say and leave the room. Just as I leave I hear the youngest, Jerry say something to Jackson. I stop and listen at the door.

"Jackson, can you get me another blanket?" Jerry asks.

"Um, can you wait till Ramona comes back. I shouldnt leave you guys alone." Jackson tells him.

"Please?" He asks. "I'm cold."

"Ok, fine. Hold on." I hear him say and then I here him start walking. As he comes out of the room, I grab his arm and pull him aside. Just as he is about to say something, I cover his mouth. I nod towards the door and point at my ear. He nods to show he understands and we place our ears to the door.

"This is a good plan, Phyllis." Joey's oldest.

"Shut up, Joan. What if they can hear us. We dont want them to know we are faking cause they will tell dad and we wont get to leave." Phyllis, I assume, replies. I glance at Jackson and smile. He jestures to the door and I nod.

"Ok rugrats. We are on to you. We will play along as long as you dont mess with us next time your here. And that includes Max." I say.

"Crap, okay deal." Phyllis says. We each shake her hand and tell them to get back in bed. Shortly after, Joey comes back up.

"Okay, guys. We are gonna leave early. I'm gonna pack up your stuff, book a flight and then we will leave." Joey says.

"We can book the flight while you pack, If you want." Jackson offers.

"Sure, that would be great. Here is my credit card." Joey hands me the card and Jackson and I go to my room. We sit on my bed and I grab my laptop.

"Ok, time to get the little brats out of here." I say and smile at Jackson. I book a flight for later today and then look at Jackson.

"What?" He asks when he notices I am looking at him.

"Just kiss me." I say.

"Ok..." He says and kisses me. "Not that I'm complaining but why?"

"I dont know." I say. Suddnly, my stomach growls.

"You still hungry?" He asks.

"Yeah. Lets go tell Joey that he has to be on a plane in 2 hours and get some food." I say. We get up and go downstairs. We stop in the boys room to tell Joey about the flight and head downstairs.

 **A/N: This is crap. I know. I have writers block. I promise to make the next chapter better, if I can. Super sorry about how bad this is. Review.**


End file.
